Sigma Squad
by Alpha142
Summary: Sigma squad, a four man team of Republic Commandos, are sent to capture a Separatist bunker on Geonosis.  This fanfic was mostly for fun and is all OCs.  I probably won't continue on with this story.


**Sigma Squad: Insertion**

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Star Wars.

Notes: This story (probably a one-shot) is a slightly modified version of a story I made up for a character in an RP I control. Everyone in here is an OC, and I doubt I'll be taking it past this point. This story's purpose is to give people something to read, and to give me a way to announce to my readers that I'm setting up a forum that is solely for the purpose of having people try to keep me updating stories in a timely manner. Here's the link: .net/forum/Alpha142s_Fanfiction_Discussion_Forum/84657/. Please feel free to stop by and say hello, to complain about my writing, or to metaphorically yell at me for not updating my other story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

82 looked out of the open side door of the LAATi at the desolate landscape of the planet below him. In just a few minutes his gunship would be dropping him and the rest of his squad off near their objective. Just a few more minutes and his squad would get their first taste of real combat. Would they be able to perform as well as they did in the simulations?

"Sigma 1282, do you copy?"

The clone commando broke from his thoughts and turned to look at the hologram of Sigma squad's clone advisor. "Yes, sir."

The clone advisor hesitated a second before accepting the answer and returning to his briefing. "As I was saying, you need to take out that Separatist bunker quickly. If you don't, our push into this sector will be severely hampered. Expect heavy resistance. Good luck, Sigma squad."

The four commandos in the LAATi nodded and the hologram flickered out. 82 glanced back out of the gunship and watched as the scenery sped by. How many enemies lurked beneath that sparse landscape?

The soldiers sat in silence for a few minutes before the clone standing opposite of 82, Sigma 1303, spoke. "So, how long do you think it'll take us to capture that bunker? Half an hour?"

Sigma 1115, the clone commando standing next to 82, responded first. "Barring any screw ups," he glared at 03 from behind his visor, "then we should be able to do it in 20."

03, the team's sniper, raised his hands in defense. "Hey, that wasn't my fault. I'm telling you that I was on target, and it was a perfect shot."

"You hit an explosive ordinance container that was right next to me! How is that on target?" 15, the tech specialist, challenged.

Sigma 1173, the squad's leader and medic, chuckled as his brothers argued. 82 also found the argument humorous. He had been there to see the incident happen, and, though it had cost them a decent amount of time on a timed course, it had been extremely entertaining to see.

The demolitions expert chuckled inwardly and looked back out of the LAATi's door. There were at the drop zone. He checked to make sure that the magazine of his DC-17 rifle was locked in place and then signaled to his brothers.

03 and 15 stopped their argument and 73 made his way over to the door. "Get ready!"

The Republic gunship rocketed through strange spire-like rocks and had a fast and hard landing in a small clearing a fair distance away from the team's target. The side doors slid open and the commandos jumped out of the LAATi, ready to do their job.

The clone pilot of the gunship offered a quick goodbye of 'happy hunting' and then took off to fulfill his secondary objective of providing support to a squadron of LAATis that were tasked with stopping as many Techno Union ships from taking off as possible.

82 watched the transport fly away for a few seconds before turning towards 73. The squad leader signaled for the squad to move out and they all started off towards their objective.

Fifteen minutes later, Sigma squad crouched behind a series of rocks a little way away from the CIS bunker after making it there without running into any hostiles.

"I thought the advisor told us to expect heavy resistance? I'm not seeing much so far. This almost takes the fun out of it," 03 said as he scanned the bunker through his sniper scope.

"Don't jinx it," 15 shot back while looking for hidden targets.

03 glanced over at the tech specialist with an incredulous look. "You don't want to see some action?"

15 shook his head. "Not right now. The target is more important than getting some kills." 82 silently agreed with 15's statement.

"One-five is right, oh-three. The bunker is our top priority. I'm not going to complain if we can take it without facing much resistance," 73 said, glancing over the battlefield one last time before making his decision. "Eight-two and one-five, move along these rocks along the left side. Oh-three and I will move along the cliff to the right and give you cover if things go south."

The two commandos nodded and started moving from one rock to another, trying to stay behind cover for as long as possible. About halfway to the target, 15 spotted two Geonosian warriors flying their way.

"Two bugs incoming!"

82 looked up into the sky and spotted them as well. He quickly glanced around and spotted a rather large rock that would adequately hide them from the insect warriors. "This way."

The two commandos took cover behind the rock and waited until the Geonosians were out of sight.

"Should we have taken them down?" 15 asked as he stood.

82 shook his head and started off towards the objective again. "It only would have given away our position."

The tech specialist nodded and followed his brother.

It took a few minutes, but the two made it to the entrance of the bunker without any further problems. Two minutes later, the other two members of the squad joined them. 73 wasted no time and motioned for 82 to plant a breeching charge.

82 scanned the huge armored door before planting one of his charges. "I don't like this. It seems too easy," the demolitions expert said as he armed the explosive.

15 and 73 silently agreed and took up positions next to the door. 03 sighed, slightly irritated that he hadn't been able to shoot at something yet, and took up a position next to the door as well. The demolitions expert finished arming the charge and quickly ducked against the wall next to the bunker door.

The charge went off and 73 tossed a flash-bang grenade into the newly opened door. There was a flash of light and a bang. Sigma squad rushed into the bunker.

There were only a couple of B-1 battle droids and Geonosians in the room, but they were quickly put down by the four commandos.

"This is heavy resistance? I'd hate to see what light resistance would be," 03 said as he prodded one of the dead Geonosian warriors with his boot.

The team leader scanned the room for any more hostiles. "That was far too easy. Keep watch while I contact advisor."

03 stopped poking the corpse and walked over to one of the armored windows and looked out. 15 looked around the room for a good place to set up a defensive position and decided upon sitting up a small wall out of some square containers in the corner of the room.

82 scanned the room, looking for anything particularly useful or odd. Not seeing anything particularly interesting, he started messing around with one of the computers in the room when 73 dropped the hologram emitter to contact their advisor.

82, 15, and 03 stopped what they were doing and watched as the hologram flickered to life.

"Advisor, this is RC-1173. We've taken the objective with little resistance and with no casualties. Please advise on further orders."

Seemingly surprised to be contacted so early, the clone advisor took a few seconds to respond. "Copy that. Excellent work, Sigma squad. Your orders are to hold there until forward assault forces reach your position. ETA of those forces is one hour."

"Affirmative, advisor. We'll keep this location locked down tight until they reach us. Sigma out," the team leader stated.

The advisor nodded and the hologram flickered out a second later. 73 bent down to pick up the hologram emitter as he spoke. "You heard him, boys. Let's make sure that any droids or bugs that come through here are met with blaster fire."

"Right!" Was the chorus from the three other clone commandos. 03 crossed the room and started helping 15 move the storage containers, while 82 walked over to the team leader. "Sir, should we try seeing if there is any information in these computers that will help with the invasion?"

"Might as well," 73 stated as he looked over at the tech specialist. "One-five, think you can find something interesting on these computers?"

15 looked back at the team leader. "Yes, sir!"

He stopped what he was doing and walked over to one of the many computer terminals and began searching for any usable data.

Not having anything else to do, 73 and 82 joined 03 in making some defenses. It took them about five minutes to get the storage containers into suitable positions for defense. After that, the three took up defensive positions and waited for the main assault force to meet up with them while 15 scoured the Separatist computers for anything useful.

* * *

Notes: I hope you enjoyed the story. I don't really plan on writing anything past this for two reasons. The first is that I don't really know much about the SW universe past what I've seen in the movies, video games, and from what little I've read on Wookieepedia. The second is that I really want to focus on my Naruto story. This was more of just a way to get out of the block I've been stuck in with To Teach a Fox Remake. Have a great day, and, if you're a reader of TTAF, don't forget to stop by my new forum and chew me out for not getting a new chapter out for over two months.


End file.
